I'm a Duelist Not a Lover
by Bloody-Nitemare
Summary: Judai/OC. Emi and Katsuya II, Katsuya Jounochi's children, are about to go to Duel Academy with their best friend Judai. What will happen on their journey? Well read to find out! Read an Review!
1. Daydreams!

Emi couldn't belive she was doing this._The 4,050 yen is nice.._.  
>Judai gave her 550 yen to do it,Katsuya gave her an additional 500 to do it,even her father gave her 500 yen to do it.<br>The blonde girl closed her eyes and walked into the dark room,her large brown eyes slowly eyes laid upon the dance mat on the floor,Emi sighed again and turned on the TV and the PS2.  
>"DANCE DANCE REVOULTION!" the game announcer shouted.<em>I hate you so much Itouto-chan(I)..and for putting the idea in Judai's simple mind,and same with (II)ChiChi<em>.She picked the song,Cartoon Heroes and started to dance to the fast,annoying yet cute song.  
>She was doing pretty good at this game,evn when her mind was somewhere else.<em>If I tell Judai-kun how I feel..would he accpet my feelings,reject me or try to avoid me all the time?<em> the blonde thought the song ended she turned the game off and fell onto the anime plushies bounced on the Dark Magician Girl blanklet underneath room was stilld dark.  
>Emi sighed her eyes falling on the duel disk on the rolled her eyes wondering if it was a good idea to enroll or not.<em>Will I even make it in?...<em>.  
>Emi started to wonder about Judai started to daydream.<br>**Day Dream Start**  
>Emi sat beside Judai,feeling a blush creep up from her brunette smilied at her,"You're face is all red,you have a fever?" he asked putting a hand on her forehead,"You're warm.." the boy said bulshing a bit.<p>

Emi turned her red face away from the boy,"Will we...make it into Duel Academia?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course!You're an awesome duelist!You might have bombed on the written but you;ll do really good on the second part!" Judai said smiling happily.

"You bombed on it too!" Emi snickered not feeling so shy anymore."Do you have anything else on your mind Emi-chan?" he asked his head bending so he could see her 's shyness returned at once,"Aishiteru(III)..I think.." the blonde whispered softly,Judai's eyes widened.

"Gomen(IV)..I don't think it will work..it'll ruin our friendsjip.." he continued.

Emi stood up her face no longer red form embarrasment,it was from anger "I knew it!You would never...ac-ac-accept m-m-my fe-feelings!" Emi stuttered her tears starting to run stood up trying to hug her."DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blonde screamed,Judai's cheek suddenly felt hot.

It probably was from Emi slapping him, a large handprint was on his rubbed it whimpering softly. The only sound after that was red converse hitting the wet cement, and sniffling from a young maiden's heart.  
>The door slowly opened. The young woman's eyes now fell upon her father who was standing in the door way. Emi looked the other way, she was depressed. The twenty-seven year old man smilied and sat on the bed stroking his daughter's hair. <p>

"Something on your mind, Hime-chan(III)?" he asked staring at his beloved.

"Hai(IV)..." she whispered slowly turning towards her father.

"Judai-kun?" the father asked

"Hai...I think I lo.." she was cut off by her father.

"You're too young to love anyone, even if it is Judai-kun" Kastuya smilied faintly continuing to stroke his daughter's messy blonde hair.  
>Emi started to cry hugging her dad."I-I-I d-don't kn-know wh-why..." she cried.<p>

Jounochi stroked her hair, "You mother was the same way, she was my best-friend when we were your age..."  
>"Re-really?" Emi asked.<p>

"Hai Hime-chan...we were separted when I was young...Well enoug of that.." he said wiping the salty tears from Emi's face.

Her younger twin was standing in the dorrway smiling a bit."I have an idea for a Duel Monster card now!Arigato(VI)Onne-chan!(VII)  
><span><strong>Fast Foward<strong>  
>Today was the day. The big day, Emi was practicing for weeks. The..Dance Dance Revoultion contest. Who ever won got two thousand yen, Judai said if Emi won, she would get 500 more from him. Emi sighed pushing into the crowded arcade, there was alot of people here. Ofcourse she already signed up, a while ago. So these people must be here to watch.<br>**Fast Foward to the start of contest**  
>"First up is Jounochi, Emi veruses Minoru, Shinju!" Kaede, Emi's cousin, shouted through the microphone .Emi walked up to the first player's pad,only to be pushed to the second one.<p>

_Kami!(VIII)I'm facing last year's champion?_ the blonde thought already panicing, "EMI-CHAN!YOU PRACTICED FOR THIS!REMEBER!DON' PANIC!" Emi looked behind her, Judai and her twin brother shouted at her trying to boost her confidence.

It worked, she felt a little better, "Okay rookie,since I'm the challenged,I pick Dream a Drea by Captain Jack!" Shinju said flinging her light pink hair over her shoulder. Emi noddedmshe practiced this song on expert

.Kaede walked up to the pads "Remeber,I want a clean match! No pushing each other off! Good luck !Both of you! Especially you Emi-chan..she's tough!" the young Motou said walking off.

(i) Little brother  
>(ii)Father or Otou-san<br>(III)I love you  
>(IV)I'm sorry<br>(V)Yes  
>(VI)Thank you<br>(VII)Big sister  
>(VIII)God<p> 


	2. DDR!

Emi started to get better and better at this song. The pink haired girl beside her was starting to show her nervousness. Shinju started to ger bads and misses on the game, before she knew it the song was over. Emi stared at the scores,  
>EKJ(Emi Katsumi Jounochi)-AA<br>STM(Shinju Toshiko Minoru)-A  
>Kaede Motou smilied. The tri haired coloured girl ran over to the game. Shinju was in shock, if she didn't lose her focus it she would've won, or been a tie. Emi's eyes widened, she didn't even want to participate in this competion, but she felt really good for winning."Minoru-san has been defeated, Tadao-kun nanitozo(I) take her name off the list!" Kaede shouted.<br>The white haired boy nodded and took Shinju's name off the list. The emerald eyed girl(Shinju) was still in shock, she swallowed trying to hide her true feelings. Emi put her hand infront of Shinju-chan, "You were really good, if you didn't panic you would've beat me!" the blonde smilied reassuringly. Shinju took her hand and shook it for a bit."Of course, I would've beat ya again next year!" Emi contiued.  
>Katsuya did an anime fall, Judai and Kaede sweatdropped.<p>

"She's his daughter alright" Judai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Next round! Aizu, Hiroko-chan versus Mai ,Noburo-kun!" Kaede announced."Winner! Noburo-kun!" 

"Next Round! Takehiko, Madoka-kun versus Chinatsu, Hotaru-chan!" "Winner! Hotaru-chan!"  
>When it was the quarter finals, there was only eight people standing.<br>When Emi was finished her last round Judai dragged her to the score board. It read  
>Susumu, Yayoi<br>Jounochi, Emi  
>Atsushi, Daichi<br>Ryouta, Tetsuya  
>Watsase, Yuudai(It's an actual name)<br>Amaterasu, Masami  
>Yami, Hikaru<br>Kaiba, Shizuka(II) 

Katsuya, Emi and Judai were surprised at the very last name."O-O-Oba(III)?" the twins shouted.

Kaede walked over at the trio, "Hai ,Oba-san is competeing..I was surprised too! She wanted to do it for fun, not for the money!" the violet eyes girl smilied. Emi stared at her cousin, it was amazgin how much Kaede looked like Yugi, just with girl parts."

How's Naomi-chan doing?" Katsuya asked.

"Nii-chan is doing fine!" Kaede smilied brightly. 

**Quarter Finals Winner**  
>EKJ Vs .YYS -EKJ<br>TRR vs. YKW -YKW  
>HSY vs DAA -HSY<br>MSA vs SJK -SKJ  
>Judai started to wonder if bribing her was a good idea after all. He was going to lose 1,050 yen if she won, Emi was pretty close to winning, after all she did get to the Semis. The brunette still wanted her to win, but felt stupid for telling her if she won she gets an additional 500 yen. Katusya did the same thing ,he was the SMART one of the two. <p>

Emi panted when she finished her round."Fast song to pick eh?" the blonde asked Yayoi

"Yeah, I'm really good at them, but the brunette in the audience distracted me.." the other girl blushed.

Emi raised an eyebrow looking for the brunette she was talking about "The one with two-toned hair!" Yayoi smilied. 

Emi's smile faded."That's my boyfriend.." she lied."Oh Kami! You're lucky! He's kawaii! (IV)Gomen !Gomen!" Yayoi sweatdropped bowing after very word she said.

Emi laughed fakely _I knew I'd be lucky.._ "Well he's a baka most of he time.." the blonde stuttered.

Yayoi smilied "You're pretty lucky though!" 

"FINALS PEOPLE! FINALS! WOOO!" Kaede shotued into the mic. She was pretty charismic, hey..her mother was a singer after all! 

The last round, Aunt vs. Niece.  
>Emi stood up on the dance pad. A brunette stood beside her, "Oba.." the blonde whispered, Shizuka turned towards her with a smile.<p>

"Emi-chan! Good luck!" were the only words that came out of her mouth.

Emi smilied "You too,I won't lose though!"

"You're Onii-chan's daughter alright!".  
>"You can pick the song, you're the youngest!" Shikzuka smilied.<p>

The young teen nodded "I Do,I Do,I do by Creamy" she said pushing the green button.  
>The song started, both of the girls started out strong. They didn't get all perfects but they got most of the arrows. When the roudn was finished, people were surpised to find out it was a tie.<br>Kaede ,Judai, Emi,a nd Katsuya's eyes widened.

Shizuka smilied brightly,"I guess these two have to play another round!" the tri coloured hair girl shouted.

"You pick Oba!".The aunt nodded

"Butterfly!".Emi smilied. _Thats the song I'm the best at!_

Shizuka was even better at that song though. Emi was struggling to keep up, she got distracted by the good score her aunt was getting. 

Emi snapped back to reality and started to give it her all, she wanted to win that bad. Shizuka wasn't very good at the ending of the song, so Emi won in the end!  
>Once the song ended Emi shook her aunt's hand."Kami..you're hands are soft" the blonde confessed, her hands were kinda rough and had band-aids on it since she played alot of sport, most of them were papercuts form Duel Monster cards.<p>

The female Kaiba smilied, "Well you play alot of sport don't you? If you use alot of lotion your hands will be as soft as mine one day, your boyfriend might like it if your hands are a bit softer.." she winked walking away. 

Emi blushed. _Did..she mean Judai-kun?_ she started to go into deep thought.

Kaede ran up to the platform, "Congrats Emi-chan! Here's an evelope with 2,000 yen!"Emi took the money happily. She was given the microphone, "Umm...JUDAI,NII-CHAN AND CHICHI YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY!JUDAI AND NII-CHAN OWE ME 1,000 YEN!MY BAKA FRIEND OWES ME 50 MORE THAN MY LITTLE NII-CHAN!" 

Judai and Katsuya blushed running out of the arcade like little girls. 

When Emi was finished she ran out of the arcade to catch up with her crush and little she did catch up,Judai handed her a dueldisk with ehr deck in it. 

Emi was confused,"Judai-kun..why did you.." "Jounochi-san!If you can beat me in DDR you can't beat me in Duel Monsters!".Emi turned around to see a girl lwith long pink hair, emerald green eyes and with an angry face.

CLIFF HANGER!

Nyah!  
>Thanks for reading!<br>(I)Please  
>(II)Serenity Wheeler's Japanese name,I support Silentsjippign so thats why I used Kaiba instead of Jounouchi or Kawaii.<br>(III)Aunt


	3. First Duel!

"Minoru-san?" Emi said with a confused look on her face. _She was accepting the fact she lost inside..._ The blonde sighed and took the duel disk."What...the...fu-" she was going to say.

But Shinju cut her off. "I'll start!" the pink haired girl shouted drawing her hand. She took a look at her hand. "I'll summon Cure Mermaid!"

ATK:1500  
>DEF:800<br>EFT:As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 800 points during each of your Standby Phases.

"I'll put down two face downs and end my turn!" she said as a pink mermiad appeared on the field, along with two holographic cards.

Emi nodded "Draw!" her brown eyes scanned her hand. An Amazoness Fighter was in her hand. A small smirk appaered on her face. "I summon Amazoness Fighter!"

ATK:1500  
>DEF:1300<br>EFT: All Battle Damage to this card's controller that he/she takes from a battle involving this monster becomes 0.

"I'll...put two cards faced down" Emi sighed ending her turn.

Judai was already getting pumped up."Wow! A duel! Sweetness!" he laughed, jumping in his spot. Katsuya stared at him, giving him the WTF face.

"It's an Amazoness dueling a Cure Mermaid..." the blonde boy sighed. _Kami...this is going to be looooong_ he thought sweatdropping.

Shinju smirked and activated one of her face downs. The card on the field slowly rose up, revealing a spell card with an ocean picture. (After drawing a card first XD)

"Damn..." Emi sighed. She knew what this card was and what it did. "I activate the field spell, Umi, which increases Cure Mermiad to 1700 ATK!" Shnju smilied.

"Yeah...Yeah..." the blonde sighed.

Shinju took one the cards in her hand and threw it on her field. "I summon Mermaid Knight!"

ATK:1500  
>DEF:700<br>EFT: When Umi is on the field, this card can attack twice.

"Son of a bit-" Emi shouted, getting cut off by Judai.

"BANSHEE(I)!" he shouted, covering up her curse.

"Banshee?" Katsuya asked with his trademark look on his face. (THE WTF?FACE!)

Judai smilied "It's on youtube..."

Emi laughed, forgetting about winning duel.

"Cure Mermaid attacks your Amazoness Fighter!" the pink haired teen shouted pointing at the Amazon. The Cure Mermaid then attacked the Amazoness, the card shattered into holographic dust . Emi put her arms infront of her face.

The blonde laughed "I don't get any damage baka(II)!" she smilied turning the cap she was wearing backwards."My Fighter's effect was that all damage battle involing Amazoness Fighter goes to zero!"

Shinju grunted, then realising that she had Mermaid Knight. _But..most likely...she has trap cards..that cancels the damage..._

"End my turn" Emi nodded annd drew a card. Her favorite card was now in her hands. Amazoness Paladin, a blonde woman holding a staff was on the picture. _Let's go partner!_ she thought with a smile. Judai blinked when he saw a tall ,slender woman beside Emi.

_No way...she...couldn't possibly be like me!_

_Greetings Emi-chan_ the warrior spoke bowing slighty.

_Hey Paladin!Let's finish her off!_ Emi thought with a smile."I summon Amazoness Paladin!"

ATK:1700  
>DEF:300<br>EFT:Increase the ATK of this monster by 100 points for each monster on your side of the field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer". 

DUN DUN DUUUUN! 

A tall woman appeared on the field. Her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Amazoness Paladin stood there in all her glory. Emi smilied brightly. The woman infront of her stood there, looking ready for any battles. She looked at her hand once again. She realized that she had that one card.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy Umi!" suddenly the water disappeared. The mermaid's attack went back down to 1500. Shinju got an anime vein and started to shout random curse words.

_What a sore loser..._ Emi sighed sweatdropping.

~FF 1 Hour Later~ Shinju was at 1400 LP left, and Emi was at 1650 LP. Judai watched the duel like a fat kid in a candy store. His brown eyes were filled with excitment and happiness.

Emi looked at her hand once again, _She has 1400 LP left, looking at the face downs she has...she's probably going to counter Paladin's attack if I try to attack. Hmm..then again..I DO have this little number..._

"I cover one card! And Amazoness Paladin attack Shinju directly!" the blonde shouted her free hand pointing at the girl across from her.

Shinju just smriked "I activate...Magic Cylinder! Your attack is useless!" the girl cackled.

Emi smilied and her face down moved up, revealing a trap card. "I activate Dust Tornado! The trap is negated!" Emi laughed, rubbing the back her of neck. The pink haired girl across form her got an anime vein and was attacked directly. The impact of the attack threw her back a few feet(Two feet) and her LP went down to 0.

"Thanks for playing! Come back soon!" the blonde smilied, winking, doing a thumbs-up sign.

Katsuya did an anime vein, "She's acting like you Judai-kun..."

Judai smilied "Yeah...but she's awesome like that you know.."

Emi yawned, "I'm still pumped! Let's go for kareoke!" Judai smilied. K

atsuya stared at Judai with his signature WTF? face.

"HE?(II)" the twins shouted in unison.

Emi's weirded out face faded into a smile "I'm all for that! Let's go to one with Japanese music AND North Americian music!"

Judai smilied "And you Katsuya-kun?" he asked, winking at the blonde boy next to him.

Katsuya stopped walking thinking for a moment. "_Sigh..._ Fiiiiine...So troublesome..." Katsuya sighed, with an anime mushroom coming out of his mouth.

~FF At the Kareoke Place~ There were alot of people at the place. The chairs weren't all filled but, there was a quite an audience.

Judai smilied, "Dang, hope you guys are ready to hear my voice!"

Emi l;aughed "500 yen that you sound like Orochimaru!"

Judai stared at Emi with a WTF face. "Uhh...from Naruto? He looks like Micheal Jackson? Pegasus J. Crawford with black hair and wears a gree kimono?" Judai laughed

"I know who you're taling about now.." Katsuya sighed, "Okay come on Itou-chan! You have an awesome voice!"

Katsuya looked at the place to pick songs and ran up to the man. "Do you have Super Drive from Gravitation?" he asked shutting his brown eyes.

The man infront of him smilied, "Yes...why? You want to preform it?"

Katsuya quickly nodded, "It's my sister's favorite anime...and I wanna sing it for her..." The man smilied and selected the song into the computer thing.

"Okay, and your name is ?" he asked. "Jounochi Katsuya II, the original's son"

The man looked at him in awe, "Okay...you'll sing ina few minutes!" Katsuya nodded smiling faintly and running back t his friend and sister. The two were at a table near the front.

"Hey! What song did you pick?" Emi asked.

"You'll find out soon..."

Judai sat up "I'm gonna go pick a song now!"

Emi quickly followed after her crush "Me too! Save our seats!" Katsuya sat in the chair farthest away from the stage. Waiting for Judai and Emi to come back. When the 'couple' came back, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"What? You two doing a duet or something?" the blonde asked, blinking. E

mi shook her head, "I just found out what Judai was singing..it's his personal 'theme song'!" Judai shrugged, "Uhh...Yeah!"

"Next is Jounochi Katsuya, singing Super Drive by Bad Luck!" a familair voice shouted into the microphone. The three looked up to see Motou Kaede, the teens sitting at the table had their mouths touching the floor.

"She works here now?" Judai whispered. Emi shrugged "Hell, she might as well be on TV..." the blonde responded

"Right Katsuya-kun?Katsuya-kun?" she continued. But the boy was gone, and was on the stage already. He took a deep breath before grabbing the microphone. Soon, his angelic voice was heard.

_Without noticing a thing,  
>we casually bumped into one other;<br>drawing closer to gentleness with each other, the hide-and-seek goes on  
>that's right<br>No, wanna sell your soul  
>With a tasteful touch of yellow<br>No, forget smile again  
>I just want to keep on dancing forever<br>As we walk across today  
>will my voice<br>entrusted to the western wind  
>reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through?<br>That's right- No, wanna sell your soul  
>In this world of fairy-tales<br>No, forget smile again  
>I just want to keep on sleeping forever<br>Hey, chasing after it - chasing after it - that pale wind...  
>Hey, I'm falling in passion<br>I'm falling in love  
>and I want to spread my wings<br>Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things  
>and adding everything together and dividing by two<br>and getting along great - I want to spend my life that way.  
>When we splash through a puddle<br>our hands joined with a "let's go"  
>the sky with a bit of a rainbow peeking through is a red thread binding us- that's right<br>No, wanna sell your soul  
>Even if we look the other way in the rain<br>No, forget smile again  
>We just want to keep on laughing.<br>Hey, chasing after it - chasing after it - that pale wind...  
>Hey, I'm falling in passion,<br>I'm falling in love,  
>and I want to spread my wings<br>Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things  
>and adding everything together and dividing by two<br>and getting along great - I want to spend my life that way.  
>I want to spend my life that way.<em>


	4. A Gift and New Friend?

Emi woke up feeling very excited, since today was the day that they were going to Duel Academia. She got out of her bed, the Dark Magician Girl blanket being kicked onto the floor where her Silent Magician, Fairy Guardian and Dark Magician plushies were. She brushed her blonde hair and put a little bit of makeup on, just clear vanilla flavored lipgloss and mascara but not too much because she didn't want to look trashy.

She put on a pair of black ripped up jeans with patches from her old shirts and sheets from when she was a little girl, so there were faces of Dark Magician Girl, Fairy Injection Lily, Harpie Lady and Red Archery Girl on her pants. Then she put on a Death Note shirt with a denim jacket that had pins and buttons of various J-pop and J-rock bands and Duel Monsters and a pair of blood red converse and fingerless gloves.

"E-emi-chan… I-it is time to wake up…" called her mother, Naomi, before she opened the door. Her aqua eyes widened when she saw that the blonde was already up and ready to go. She smiled sadly, "I cannot… b-believe… that you're leavin…"

Emi grinned, hugging her now crying mom. "It's okay Okka-san… Me and Itouto-chan will call and send lettrs all the time from Duel Academia!1"

They hugged for a long time.

~FF 1 hour~ Everyone was at the airport. Judai, Emi and Katsuya Jr were really excited and scared to go, their hearts were pounding as they watched other people get on the plane to Duel Academia.

"Hime-chan" whisperd Katsuya. Emi looked towards her father, tears were starting to form in hr chocolate eyes when she saw that her dad was also crying. "Come here, I have something for yo."

Emi went towards her father, he placed a flat metal square in her hands. She blinked, "what is it?"

He smiled, "open like a locket"

Emi opened it, gasping in surprise! It was Red eyes Black Dragon! "Chichi! T-th-this is!"

"Hai, I want you to have it."

"B-but…"

"I retired from dueling" this statement made everyone gasp! What? Jounochi Katsuya quitting dueling?

"Chichi!" said Katsuya Jr "what are you talking about! Y-you're the third greatest duelist ever! W-what?"

Katsuya smiled his famous Jounochi Smile that dazzled everyone, "I just figured that I'll go out at the top, or nearest to the top as I can get. Unlike Moneybags who is still fighting Yugi for #1 hahaha. Plus, I wanna see you guys duel… and make it to the top. I want you to have my cards. Katsuya, come here, I have something for you as well."

Katsuya blinked, going to his dad and a small set of cards were set in his hand. He looked at them, his hands shaking at the sight of them;

Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Thousand Dragon, and the Flames Swordsman. They were all his now.

"C-chichi!"

Katsuya gave another smile and placed his hand in his son's hair and ruffled it "don't worry about it. theyre yours now"

Naomi smiled softly, she looked over at Judai for a split second and tilted her head slightly. Judai knew what this had meant since he knew this woman basically all her life and followed her to a more empty part.

"What is it, Naomi-san?" he asked

"I-its…. About Emi…Emi-chan…" the blue haired woman stuttered

"Huh? What about her?" judai questioned, scared that she was sick or something.

"…Please take care of her" Naomi whispered, hoping that her daughter's crush and best friend would understand what she meant.

"of course I will! Emi is my best friend!" he beamed, Naomi felt like slapping this boy. Why didn't he get that Emi was in love with him! She laughed at the boy, feeling dumb that she had forgotten about how thick headed he was.

"Judai-kun… Arigatou."

Judai flashed his famous pose, "You're welcome, Naomi-san!"

~On the plane~

Emi was sitting on the plane with a girl with long sandy blonde hair and honey colored eyes and large breasts, which were rather distracting. The girl came off as rather cold and seemed to ignore Emi, which didn't really bother her.

"Hey."

Emi jumped at the voice, she didn't know whose voice it was!

"I'm Asuka" the girl next to Emi said. Emi blinked, looking beside her and seeing the blonde smile at her.

"Hello… I'm Emi."

"Sorry I was ignoring you earlier, I just saw you talking with Katsuya Jounochi… and I didn't really know what to say…" sighed Asuka.

"I-it's fine really!" smiled Emi. "Chichi just wanted to give me a few things before we left…"

"Ah! N-no wonder why you looked so familiar!"

"Eh? Nani?"

"You're Emi Jounochi! Katsuya Jounochi's eldest daughter! Gosh I'm so embarrassed… I was so rude by being so cold earlier…"

"It's fine really, Asuka-san! Oh gosh sorry… what's your last name I don't want to come off as really rude…" laughed Emi, rubbing the back of her neck and with a sweatdrop.

Asuka laughed too, "Tenjouin. Though I prefer Asuka, I really don't mind, Jounochi-san."

"Call me Emi! I get so freaked out when other people call me by my last name… makes me feel like a movie star or something… since everyone gets so excited…"

"Okay, Emi-san… Y-you said your father gave you something?" asked Asuka, "what did he give you? I hope im not being rude…"

"O-oh… his strongest card… Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Asuka gasped, this girl was the daughter of the third strongest duelist in the world and had his strongest card! "Kami! D-do you mind if I hold it? I-its just that Jounochi-sama was my IDOL when I was younger and…"

Emi laughed, taking off the pendant and handing it to Asuka, keeping her eyes on the pendant holding the card. Even if Asuka seemed really nice, she had to make sure that this card wasn't going to be stolen or ruined.

Asuka just stared at the card, gently running her fingers over the cool metal and glass surrounding it. Avoice at the back of her head screamed at her to steal this card, so that a piece of Jounouchi-sama would be with her. But she knew that wasn't right, she had just met her idol's daughter!

"Here you go, emi-san" she said, reluctantly giving the pendant back to Emi.

She would have to steal that card when Emi least expected it, until then… she might have her own uses, after all, she was the daughter of Jounochi Katsuya….

**End of chapter 4**


End file.
